The Unexpected Visitor
by i luv ewansmile
Summary: Michael has an unexpected visitor but one you could expect in Florida. COMPLETE.
1. The Unwanted Visitor

**Title:** The Unexpected Visitor

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:** Michael has an unexpected visitor but one you could expect in Florida.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Unwanted Visitor<strong>

The early Miami morning weather was refreshingly cool and the skies a fair mixture of pinks and purples fading into golden rays. Michael Westen ties on his tennis shoes in silence, closes the loft door very carefully, and gingerly goes down the steps of his loft only to freeze in his tracks.

A swift snap of powerful jaws has him stumbling backwards out of the way of a massive alligator. Michael falls backwards landing on his back, still back peddling, he draws his legs up closer to him before reaching up and grabbing the railing pulling himself up and climbing a few steps higher. He takes a moment and looks around, fearing someone had witnessed his misstep.

The alligator whips his tail around and hisses, redirecting Michael's focus. Michael breathes out a low whistle, releasing some of his tension, not having expected to cross paths with a fearsome gator at the bottom of his loft steps.

The alligator doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and Michael isn't about to lose a foot trying to jump over him. And there's no meat in the fridge to lure the wild animal away. So that leaves one other option he can think of.

"Fiona!" Michael shouts loud in hopes that he can awaken his sleeping girlfriend. He waits a few minutes and nothing happens. So instead he pulls his cell phone out of his short's pocket and dials a familiar number. It rings four times before it's picked up.

"Michael? Where are you? Do you realize what time it is?" Fiona complains, obviously aggravated from having been woken up so early.

"Morning Fi. I'm in a little predicament," Michael greets her. That seems to get her attention. Michael can hear through the phone as she puts the phone between her ear and shoulder and begins to get dressed.

"Where have you gone?" She questions him, seeing the clothes he shed last night still at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, just outside the loft door. I didn't get far. Care to join me?" Five seconds later the door swings open with a creak and Fiona emerges in nothing but Michael's dress shirt. Michael's jaw drops a fraction at the sight of her before he shuts his mouth.

"What are you doin-" Fiona stops talking having spotted the alligator. She pauses at the top of the steps and turning around declares, "I need more clothes."

She returns wearing a short blue cotton dress and a rifle tightly griped in her hands.

"Fi!" Michael's eyes widen in alarm as she lowers the rifle and begins to load the weapon. "Get out of the way Michael!" Fiona huffs at him. "Fi!" Michael puts his hands up as she raises the rifle aiming at the gator.

"Fi, we can't kill him!" Michael reasons with her.

"Oh, Michael, why not? He's a right good size. He'll make a fine hand bag or a pair of shoes!" Fiona smiles, flipping the safety off and loading a round into the chamber.

The alligator hisses and snaps like he can understand what Fiona is purposing and he's protesting. Michael calmly walks up the steps and tries to slide the rifle out of Fiona's grip. She holds on tight and Michael has to pull hard for her to release the weapon.

"You're no fun Michael," she complains, folding her arms. "If you won't let me shoot him, I'm going back to bed!" She declares. Michael grabs her by the arm, stopping her. "I said not to kill him. I didn't say I wouldn't let you shoot him," Michael gives her a cheery smile.

"Tranquilizer rounds," Fiona sighs in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I had a not so good week and I needed a little humor in my life. I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Oh, No! No Way!

**Part 2: Oh, No! No Way! **

Michael and Fiona sit together at the top of the loft steps eating yogurt for breakfast.

"You think he's sedated enough yet?" Fiona asks, licking the yogurt off the back of her spoon.

Michael scrapes the last of his yogurt out of his cup and places it and the spoon down and gets up, "Only one way to find out."

He carefully walks down the steps, and pauses glancing back up at Fiona. She waves her hand in a shooing motion telling him to go on. He looks unsure but reaches out a sneaker clad foot and tentatively pokes the alligator in its side. It doesn't react.

"Is it alive?" Fiona calls out.

Michael pauses a moment and watches the animals stomach as it expands and falls slowly, "Well it's still breathing."

Michael steps down off the metal steps and over the alligator. He pulls out the zip ties from his pocket and carefully eases two over the jaws of the alligator and tightens them.

"Here," Fiona says walking down to the bottom steps and tosses Michael a rope, "Just for extra precaution," she tells him.

"Good idea," he agrees and quickly wraps the rope around the gator's mouth.

"So what are we going to do with him? We can't just let him back out into the neighborhood," Fiona questions Michael.

"Drop him off in the Everglades? I don't know Fi but he can't stay here," Michael states.

"So how are we going to get him into your car?" Fiona asks looking at the massive size of the reptile, "He looks like he can easily weigh four hundred pounds!"

Michael looks between the gator and Fiona's small frame. Fiona looks at him and back down to the gator sedated peacefully and they both come to same conclusion, "Sam."

Sam agrees to come over after a little, well a lot of grumbling about it being early and him having to leave his lady friend but within ten minutes he's pushing open the iron gates at the entrance to the loft and sliding through.

"Oh, no! No way!" Sam voices, backing back out of the gate.

"Oh come on Sam! He's sedated!" Fiona cries, "Don't be such a baby!"

"All you've got to do Sam is help me get him into the Charger," Michael tries. Sam doesn't look relieved.

"I'll buy you breakfast," Michael barters.

Sam looks disbelievingly at Michael for a moment before realizing he's serious. He eventually caves in, "And lunch," Sam demands, deciding he should get more than just one meal out of this situation.

"And lunch," Michael agrees.

"Okay, you grab the front Mikey and I'll uh get the back," Sam tells him how they're going to do this. Michael gets in place at the gator's head making a face, not too sure about this.

"Okay, on the count of three… One… two… there…" Michael counts down. Both mean groan as they hoist the alligator up.

"Fi, get the door!" Michael yells through gritted teeth.

It's a struggle but the men manage to get the alligator into the back seat. And that's when Michael's cell phone starts ringing.

He sighs looking at who's calling before answering, "Hi Ma."

"Michael!" Madeline's voice screeches through the phone so loud Sam can even hear her.

"What's wrong Ma?" Michael asks concerned.

"The water pipe in the kitchen's burst! Water's going everywhere!"

Michael snaps his head around and gestures for Fi to get in the car.

"I'll be over there as soon as I can," Michael tells his mother and snaps the phone shut.

"Sam, help me get this tool box in the trunk. Ma's kitchen's flooding. The pipes have busted."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Isn't that how life goes though? If it's not one thing it's another. At least some of the time, if not most you can look back on those moments and laugh, hopefully. :) More to come!


	3. Do You Hear That?

**Part 3: Do You Hear That?**

The Charger comes to a halt and Michael and Fi jump out. Sam pulls in beside them on his own car borrowed from his latest lady friend. He hops out and helps Michael carry in the tool box. Michael has to push hard against the side door leading into the kitchen. "Ma, what happened?" Michael's eyes widen as he questions the woman sitting in three inches of water holding a wrench in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"There was a leak! I was trying to fix it!" She fusses, exasperatedly.

"Oh man Mikey," Sam exclaims setting down the tool box with a plop causing the water to splash. Fiona slides her shoes off and places them on the counter before walking through the water, "I'll get towels and a bucket."

"Sam, the power box is outside by the garage, go shut off the water supply," Michael requests as he gets down on his knees and takes the wrench out of his mother's hand and sees what damages she's done to the pipes.

Sam shuts the water off and is about to make his way back to the house when an odd noise comes from around the corner of the house.

"Oh, crap!" Sam yells and hurries into the kitchen, "Hey, Mike you need to see this."

Michael follows Sam out the door all the while Sam tries to explain, "He must have come to right after we got here."

Michael's mouth parts in amazement. He swipes his sunglasses off to get a better look as the gator chomps on the white leather seats of his beloved Charger.

"What's it doing?" Sam speaks aloud as the gator's jaw snaps and it hisses, giving the driver's seat one last chomp before it slides out the open window and flops onto the ground where it darts across the lawn.

"Oh, no. Where's it going?" Sam calls out as he walks at a slow pace in the director of the gator, he starts out at a slow pace before picking up speed as the gator quickly makes its way across the grassy lawn and into the street.

Michael takes one last look at the ruined leather interior of his car before chasing after the wayward vandalizing creature.

"Sam, you take the south end, I'm going this way, and we'll cut it off at the next road!" Michael orders.

Michael's feet pound against the pavement as he runs faster to be able to get ahead of the alligator.

As he turns the corner he can see Sam huffing and clutching his side.

"Where's the gator?" Michael questions.

"I lost him," Sam states, hands on his knees bending over, merely breathing.

"Sam you really need to switch to light beer."

"Yeah… No."

"Well he's gone now," Michael sighs.

Having lost the gator, they reluctantly give up their search and start to trudge back to Madeline's house to face the flooded kitchen.

Sam pauses, "Do you hear that?"

"No. What?"

"No one's screaming," Sam cracks a smile which Michael returns with a laugh, "That's got to be a good sign."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> :) Thanks for reading. Only one part left.


	4. This Is Not Funny

**Part 4: This Is Not Funny**

It takes a couple of hours but between Madeline, Fiona, Sam and Michael, Madeline's kitchen was restored to its original state more or less, nothing a couple of days of drying out wouldn't fix.

Sam goes with Michael and Fiona to the Café Carlito to cash in on his meal ticket.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Michael gets another phone call from his mother telling him to, "Get over here now!"<p>

"Michael!" His mother Madeline hollers in a panic as he bursts through the door with his gun drawn. He scans the room quickly and finding no immediate threat, drops the gun to his side and pulls off his sunglasses in one fluid motion. "Ma, what's wrong?" He asks in all seriousness.

She sputters, "There, there! Look!" She says as she grabs him by the hand and drags him into the kitchen. She pushes him against the sink and jabs the air with the broom in her hand as she points into the adjacent wash room.

"Ma I don't see any –" His eyes squint in concentration before relaxing and widening in surprise.

"Is that the –" he starts to question leaning forward to get a better look, "–it is," he confirms surprised and slightly amused.

"Well aren't you going to do something about it? Michael, there is an alligator in my house!" She pokes him in the shoulder. He glances between her anticipating look and the invader currently creeping from the pile of wet towels towards the puddle of water in the corner.

He eases the handgun out of the small of his back and cocks the gun.

"Do not shoot any holes in my floor Michael!" Madeline places her hands on her son's hands and makes him lower his weapon.

"Fine," he states and plasters a smile on his face and slides pass his mother out the kitchen back into the dining room. He turns his back on her as he tries to think of his next move but the next thing he knows there's a brushing sound and his mother's yell of, "Get out of my washroom!"

The sound snapping of wood has him sprinting to his mother's side and him pulling her out of the kitchen and out of the reach of the animal's power jaws.

"Ma! Ma stop!" He cries, trying to stop her desperate swings with what was left of her broom.

"He broke my broom!" She complains loudly holding the splinted piece of wood in her hands.

"Ma, _please_ wait outside," he pleads, pushing her out the front door. He gives her a reassuring smile as she tries to say something but he shuts the door before she has the chance.

Once she's safely outside he lets his smile slide from his face as he wonders how to proceed. He eventually calls Fiona and then Sam.

* * *

><p>"This is not funny Sam," Michael growls at Sam's laughter as he comes through the front door.<p>

"Oh, Mikey," Sam doesn't try to hide his amusement at his friends predicament but gives him a hand by flipping over the dining room table and trapping the gator in the kitchen.

"Where's Fiona?" Sam questions.

"She's out of tranquilizer rounds. They're not that easy to find. It's taking her a while."

Michael leaps from the counter over the table turned on its side and lands in a roll in the dining room beside Sam. Sam gives him a hand and he straightens up.

He motions for Sam to follow him. They carefully open the back door leading from the backyard to the kitchen. They peer into the house. The sound of quick movement and powerful jaws snapping has them falling back and running for the backyard gate. A thud is heard and felt against the wooden gate and they dig their heels in and push back with their backs against the gate.

"Time for a new game plan," Michael suggests. Sam nods in agreement.

After several minutes of pushing against the gate and the gator not relenting, Michael and Sam give in.

Michael offers, "I say we call Wild Life Game and Rescue."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>And that was the end of it. The gator got relocated. Madeline's kitchen dried out after a few days. And the Charger's leather seats got a makeover. And finally Michael got in his morning run in, that night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A special thank you goes out to the simply wonderful Daisy Day who was a tremendous help with this last part. Thank you! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
